La Cucharada
by Producciones Escudo
Summary: un adelanto de el proximo capitulo de la sopa, solo en la cucharada. !¿CHICO ESCUDO A DONDE VAS!
1. Chapter 1

El siguiente tema es un adelanto a lo que será mi siguiente trabajo. Lo que están apunto de ver es una parodia de "La Sopa" el show de E entretenimiento con contenido de un fanfic de el foro.

http :/ .com/ watch? v=SN9KCGatcWc

(acciones)

{cortos de los fanfics}

-continuación de diálogos

_Chistes_

[la pantallita]

/respuesta del publico, risas, aobaciones, etc/

La cucharada

Chico escudo: (entrando en escena) estamos de regreso en el programa, "Los colores exteriores" el fic puede mostrarnos una historia en el equestria se ve amenazada por la invasión de los Anti-fans de MLP, desde luego las chicas de la serie tienen que impedir el desastre y evitar la llegada de los invasores atraves de un enorme túnel bajo suelo

[―Pero aún no es tarde. Como dijo Twilight, esto es problema de todo el mundo, y si su grieta esta cerca de Ponyville, apuesto a que cada poni, potranca y potrillo querrá poner su granito de arena para encontrarla ―dijo Applejack con tono animado.

―Bien. Entonces eso haremos. Chicas, ustedes organicen a cada poni de la villa para ayudar en la obra, yo iré a Canterlot cuanto antes para avisar a la princesa… ―comenzó a decir Twilight]

Si _y que mejor manera de impedir el desastre, que ayudando a abrir el camino a la amenaza _

/AHAHAHAHA/

-después de unos episodios mas, el fic llego a su fin. Al final del fic, los anti-bronis pudieron cruzar al mundo de los ponis, pero las cosas no resultan según lo planeado

[ ―Contemplen, ponis… ¡la maravilla de los señores del mundo más allá de este!

Pero nadie parecía realmente impresionado. En el rostro de unicornios, ponis de tierra y pegasos más bien había un gesto de incredulidad. La creatura de mas allá del mundo miro a su alrededor, y cuando finalmente se miró a sí mismo, fue él quien se sobresaltó de miedo.

Tenía la forma de un poni.

Una por una, las extrañas llamas de energía cósmica que habían surgido del portal se iban condensando para tomar la forma de ponis de tierra. Había yeguas y corceles, con melenas largas y cortas, risadas, lacias y esponjadas, pero todos lucían colores apagados y grisáceos. No eran un espectáculo imponente, sino que solo transmitían tristeza y desconfianza. Ninguno tenía marca.

―¡¿Qué rayos es esto? ―gritó la primera llama, que se había condensado en un poni de color gris neutro con una melena negra. ]

[Decenas de ponis descoloridos gritaban asustados, corrían de un lado a otro histéricos o se sacudían como si quisieran despertar de una pesadilla, mientras otros se formaban apenas cuando se condesaban las ultimas llamas oscuras que surgían del portal al más allá. Al ver su ruta de entrada sellada, los ponis grisáceos entraron en pánico y salieron disparados corriendo por la entrada de la cueva cuando su líder dio la orden:

―¡RETIRADA!

Sin perder un segundo más, la multitud de lívidos ponis enfilo por el sendero espiral. Recorrieron la cueva entera hasta la superficie en una larga y fatigante carrera pero ninguno se detuvo, ninguno miro atrás hasta que todos hubieron desaparecido tras el horizonte.]

C-E: _(intento detenerlos) __esperen! por haya no es la salida, el portal esta del otro lado, no sean tontos al otro lado, al otro lado, ¡Que al otro lado!, aaaw, rayos._

/AHAHAHAHAHA/

Si les gusto esta cucharadita, no pueden perderse próximamente, "La sopa" con mas contenidos de fanfics

(si quieres que tu fanfic aparezca, envía un mensaje privado)


	2. Chapter 2

**Una cucharada de sopa **

C-E: en un nuevo episodio de "la bella y el saqueador" se nos dieron clases de biología

{—Tu Metástasis envenenó sus vellosidades intestinales, incompatible con las enzimas y proteínas de tu Fluido Cutáneo; por las reacciones que observé en el vómito, habría envenado más tarde su sistema tegumentario, haciendo que se despellejara vivo.

—Afortunadamente, hacía tiempo que tenía destilados unos antídotos por si te atrevías a curar a algún organismo _aristobio_, como Angel o Fluttershy. Si su intestino no ha desarrollado necrosis, y si su sistema linfático responde bien, se mejorará.

—¡Gracias, Squeeze! —oye la vocecilla de la pegaso. Notablemente está aliviada de una gran preocupación.}

C-E: ¡eh profe!… tengo una pregunta, _¿así es como nacen los bebes?_

/AHAHAHAHAHA/

Esta fue una cucharadita de entrada, hasta la próxima


	3. Chapter 3

Entra al escenario un poni vestido de smoking, pelaje gris, iris marron, melena marrón y una marca un de escudo.

Caballo-escudo: ¡Hola! bronies y bronias. Mi nombre ya lo escucharon y _si quieren tradúzcanlo al ingles._ Bueno me alegra ser su presentador de esta noche. Y desde luego yo estoy aquí supliendo al chico-escudo, pues, nadie lo ha visto desde la semana pasada en el anterior show y desafortunada el tampoco se a puesto en contacto… descuiden ya lo están buscando. ¡_Pero no hay ninguna prisa!._

/¿?/

-lose, yo también me pregunto ¿Dónde estará? pero no se preocupen y no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de la sopa. "the soup"_si quieran traducirlo._


	4. Chapter 4

**[noticias de celebridades]**

C-E: nuestro pequeño amigo spike, fue arrestado por la policía por secuestro planificado de bebes y aunque las investigaciones siguen pendiente, nuestro pequeño amigo declaro lo siguiente

["No fue mi culpa, esto es un error, fui victima de las circunstancias de la situación, yo solo quería descubrir quien soy en el mundo, todo fue culpa de unos dragones adolecentes brabucones"]

-:!Es imposible!... esto esta muy, muy, pero muy mal_… ¡todos saben que los brabucones solo fastidian en la escuela! _(apunta con el dedo)_ Y tu no asistes a la escuela, no quieras echar le la culpa a otros… ¡Policía! ¡ARRESTEN A ESE ROBA NIÑOS!... ¡QUE TAMPOCO ESTUDIA!... si, si… añadan eso al registro _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

Si les gusto esta cucharada de sopa, no se pueden perder el próximo capitulo de "LA SOPA"


	5. Chapter 5

en "**My Little Pony Annihilation Is Magic**" nos da su entrada a un fanfic _en el que el apocalibsis esta a la vuelta de la esquina con marvel comics y los cuatro fantasticos_

**{**En un planeta lejano se podía divisar como cambiaba de color azul a gris rápidamente para luego irse fragmentando a tal grado que una parte se desprendió de él. Al mismo tiempo se vio como un destello color gris salía de este y se adentraba al espacio seguido por una especie de neblina oscura, la misma acción se repetía de planeta en planeta, el destello gris llegaba primero a un planeta para luego llegar la neblina oscura y un tiempo después el planeta se volvía gris y se fragmentaba.**}**

-: _OOOOOHH! Me lleva es galactus!_

**/AHAHAHAHA/**

**{**lo que vieron las dejo anonadadas.

Era una potrilla de pelaje gris, con una crin blanca con negro, con ojos amarillos tipo dragón, con alas de murciélago, con pulseras en su pata izquierda delantera y trasera y en su cabeza tenía 3 cuernos, el de un unicornio y dos pequeños a sus lados**}**

-: _se lo que están pensando, pero no… no es silver surfer_

**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**

-es tempest, una demosnio que llego a equestria para preparar todo a la llegada de su hermano, "el destructor del mundo"

**{**-¿¡qué clase de monstruo es ese Annihilus!- pregunta histérica Rarity

-mi hermano es el demonio de la aniquilación- le contesta tranquilamente

-y ahora si me disculpan quiero seguir jugando con los animales antes que llegue mi hermano- esto último lo dice tristemente y se va

-¿Twilight que vamos a hacer?- le pregunta Fluttershy

-primero debemos ir por los elementos y luego…..- no pudo terminar porque miro con miedo que en el cielo aparecía una extraña neblina oscura

-¡¿Qué es eso!- pregunta la unicornio purpura

Y se escucha detrás de ella

-es mi hermano-**}**

-: _¡HEEEY!... ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa? No se suponía que teníamos cinco días para que le abrieran hoyos a la tierra y tomarla con tu mano_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**


	6. Chapter 6

Esto es la cucharada un adelanto de la sopa (hey ya regrese de las vacaciones y ya estoy comenzando a escribir)

Para checar el chiste

htt p:/ /www. youtube. com/ watch?v= ag5lA96xaX0

C-E: este esun nuevo segmento _al que no me da mucho gusto llamas "noticias de twiligth" _

**Voz chillona: ¡Es Twilight!**

C-E: _si, lo acabo de decir, gracias_

**Voz chillona: ¡No Importa!**

C-E: como sea, en noticias de twilight

**Voz chillona: ¡Es Twilight!**

C-E: _MMMGG! ¿Podrias? Porfavor…_

**Voz chillona: ¡Lo Siento!**

C-E: como decia, en noticias de twilight… (Se detiene esperando por si lo interrumpían)…de twilight, ha habido muchos rumores de su misterioso hermano. Lo cual me hace preguntar_ ¿algún día spike le dira "hermana" a twilight?_

**Voz chillona: ¡Tal vez!**

C-E: _y ¿cual shiping lesbiana derrocara este nuevo poni?_

**Voz chillona: ¡Incesto!**

C-E: _eso seria repugnante_

**Voz chillona: ¡Lo Siento!**

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "días de escuela" las cosas se pusieron súper tiernas pues apareció derpy como una de las maestras de la escuela…_wau… ella como maestra… con eso ya no me sorprende por que por que las chicas están tan confundidas _

**{** Para ser sincero, no hablare de la clase en sí, más bien hablare de la maestra de la clase, que es la adorable señorita Derpy Hooves, una hermosa mujer que apenas roza los 25 años, de cabello rubio, y una de las características más extrañas que tiene, un ojo flojo siempre mirando asía arriba, le daba un toque divertido.

Todos los alumnos sabían el regalo que tenían al tener una maestra como ella, en especial las tres chiquillas locas conocidas como: Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle, que siempre alagaban a su maestra y la trataban muy bien, incluso ha beses la incluían en sus locos planes, Derpy no podía negarse y las ayudaba, muchas veces metiéndose en problemas.**}**

-: hey, Cheerilee_ ¿Qué opinas de eso? _(gira la cabeza)

Cheerilee: (entra en escena y se le ve enojada) _¡Hija de pu$%&ta! _(ase una finta con su pesuña y sale de escena)

**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**

SI LES GUSTO ESTA CUCHARADITA, NO SE PUEDEN PERDER LA SOPA.


	7. Chapter 7

(tema del trailer ww w (punto) youtube (punto) com/ watch?v= qLlrybfNoyg

**Una vez mas. . . .**

**El show de comedia se aproxima a su cumbre**

**Un momento tan esperado, tan añorado, tan deseado**

**Que solo los verdaderos amantes a la comedia aman mas que la navidad**

**Hablo del estrepitoso final, pues**

**The soup, llega una vez mas. . . **

…

C-E: _¡¿quien es un buen escritor?! ¡¿quien es un buen escritor?!... tu lo eres, tu lo eres_

…**..Flash…..**

-: (Ó.Ó!) _OH, DIOS MIO, CORRE HECTOR, ESA LOCA CASI DESTRULLE MEDIO ESTUDIO POR UN PAR DE MANOS_

…

…**A su final de temporada**

**Y **

**Una vez mas, tu, si tu. . . .**

…**FLASH…**

C-E: _¡OOOHJOOOOO!. . . DIOS. . . ¡OOOHHJJJ!. . . ¡OOOGGGHOOOOOOOGG! OOOOOHH. . . D-DIOS. . . dios, dios, dios, dios, dios, dios, dios, dios. . . _

**EL LECTOR!**

**Tienes el poder en tu teclado**

…

-: _¡HOLLLLYYY #$%&(=}. . . ._

…**FLASH…**

-: _EN SERIO, ¿EN SERIO?_

**En la única y en exclusiva entrega de premios mas esperada de MLP**

…

-: aaaaw… _dime, ya probaste los cortes de cuchillo y el fleco oscuro… ¿ohm? No… entonces… ¡no me hagas perder el tiempo!_

…

**Es la única, sensacional, extravagante, emocionante, entrega de pramios, **

…

…

**¡La Sopa Especial!**

…

-: (ÓoÓ) _¡OOOOOHHFFF!. . . ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡__**QUE ATREVIMIENTO ES ESTE**__! ! ! ! ! !_

**TAN SOLO ES LA VOTACION POR LO MEJOR DE LO MEJOR. . . **

…

C-E: _LO CUAL. . . _

…**FLASH…**

C-E: …nos trae

…**FLASH…**

C-E: AL PARRAFO. . .

…**FLASH…**

C-E: . . .de la semana

…

**Tan solo sigue la siguiente base**

C-E: Lo único que tienes que hacer, es enviar un mensaje privado a mi cuenta de chico escudo. En este menaje me enviaras tu elleccion de los tra mejores párrafos de la temporada de esta manera

**VOTO 1: (inserte numero de capitulo y nombre del fic parodiado )**

**VOTO 2: (inserte lo mismo que arriba esta escrito)**

**VOTO 3: (ya saben)**

-: PROIBIDO VOTAR SUS TRES VECES POR UN MISMO PARRAFO

**A DEMAS**

C-E:Tienes que ser visitante recurrente en FANFICTION para poder votar, sobre todo en el foro de MLP. . . . prohibido votos de usuarios no registrados en FF net (por ahí estaré vigilaremos a cualquier voto irregular y actividad que yo consideremos sospechosa y nada se lograra escaparnos mientras yo realicemos la cuenta ;P)

**Y**

C-E: si algún escritor tiene mas de un solo párrafo de la semana, EN ESE CASO, solo podrá otorgar uno de sus tres votos por una de sus menciones (elija sabiamente)

**Entonces **

C-E: todos los votantes tienen a partir de este 16 de agosto hasta el 26 del mismo de para enviarme sus votos.

**Así que no tardes y vota ya por tus párrafos de la semana favoritos**

**Y**

**Así poder llegar a la ceremonia en vivo y en directo**

**Desde**

**Canterlot por la noche, a los top ten la sopa y la entrega de premios a los tres mejores párrafos de la semana **

C-E: (OuO) lo cual nos trae, al párrafo de la temporada

**¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡/YEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIHH/! ! ! ! ! !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Parodia de comercial "Dos X" y próximo de C-E.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

(música de guitarra a ritmo latino)

A primera vista, se divisa una gran casa club de playa. Con varias mesas donde amigos, conocidos y asociados disfrutan del crepúsculo con buena comida, música, chicas y Bronis.

_Voz de fondo: Sus fiestas son de lo mejor para todos _

Afuera en la playa hay cocineros preparando exótica comida, un poco mas adentro, chicas de enormes atributos jugaban juegos divertidos, mas gente solo disfrutaba viéndoles jugar, mientras que en el agua se relajaba más gente en grupo.

_Voz de fondo: Sabe lo que le gusta a la gente, sabe lo que disfrutan y lo que siempre es mejor dárselos _

De nuevo adentro de la casa club, Un mesero lleva consigo unos platos con comida caliente. Atraviesa por el área de la televisión, por donde algunos muchachos ven el futbol, otros deportes o la carrera de Wonderbolts entre otras cosas. Después pasa aun lado de donde algunos artistas tienen su espacio para mostrar buenos dibujos y de mas sobre ponis.

_Voz de fondo: el es el alma de la fiesta y es el mejor _

El mesero llega a la mesa principal, donde una gran multitud, le pone suma atención a un hombre bien vestido de un smoking, alto, cabellera negra y barba bien definida. El grupo de gente tiene que hacerse a un lado para dejar al mesero llegar hasta el sujeto principal y al estar frente a el, deja un plato de comida caliente delante de él. El hombre saluda al mesero amistosamente y este ríe ante lo gracioso que era el buen hombre.

_Voz de fondo: Es simpático, para nada odiado, es el mejor, tiene un buen corazón y él es. . .El Broni mas divertido de FANFICTION._

Chico- Escudo: (resaltando su acento latino) Yo no siempre como una entrada Caliente para cenar, pero cuando lo hago. . . Prefiero una "Sopa" bien caliente

. . .

_Voz de fondo: No te pierdas lo próximo de chico escudo en FFnet_

_. . ._

Chico-Escudo: (se despide) Sigan hambrientos amigos


	9. Chapter 9

**MI PEQUEÑA SOPA**

En escena, es un gran fondo blanco bien iluminado. En este aparee un poni de pelaje gris, melena negra, llevaba lentes oscuros, vestido con traje elegante y su marca era un escudo de plata con toces azules en el medio

**-**_**¡EEY!. . . .AMIGOS, aquí Caballo escudo con ustedes. . . bueno, soy un poni de echo, pero AAAW, no venimos hablar de tecnicismos. . . venimos a informales que esta semana que viene se estrena la tercera temporada del show favoritos de los fans de fanfiction, si nada mas y menos que ¡La sopa!**_

Espera unos segundos, pero al parecer no hay respuesta, mira extrañado a la audiencia y se sorprende.

_**-¡¿QUEEE?!. . . . ¿Aun no saben que es la sopa?. . . . ¡RAYOS!**_

Se lleva el casco a la barbilla y medita un poco al respecto, ¿Qué puede hacer?. . . ESPEREN, si puede hacer algo para ayudarles.

_**-Creo que no me queda de otra. . . y lo primero que deben saber. . . Es un show**_

**¿Un show?**

_**-o mejor dicho la parodia de un show, donde los chistes de tus historias favoritas son puestas al desnudo. . . ¡PERO NO SE EXITEN QUIEREN, NO ES ESA CLASE DE DESNUDO!**_

**¿QUÉ TIPO DE COMEDIA ES?**

**-**_**Es de ese tipo donde, un comediante pasa al frente y menciona datos curiosos simpáticos y juguetones de los cuales uno se puede reír al respecto**_

**¿CÓMO LO HACES?**

_**-Solo tomamos un formato y le damos indicaciones de cómo razonar el show, claro esta en las temporadas uno y dos que ya tuvimos con anterioridad**_

_**¿ALGUNA REFERENCIA MAS?**_

_**-BUENO. . . pueden leer los show anteriores. . . o pueden che car por el programa de la vida real**_

**¿VIDA REAL?**

_**-Pueden ir a sus buscadores y buscar el show de "la sopa" o buscarlo en ingles también**_

**¿ES UN CROSSOVER?**

_**-No precisamente, pero si te es de ayuda ingresa a la página de videos mas popular donde podrás encontrar contenido de "LA SOPA" O "THE SOUP" dependiendo de cómo lo busques, O puedes buscar el show en E entretenimiento TV**_

**¿QUÉ HACE ESPECIAL AL FIC?**

_**-¿Qué no me están viendo ahora?. . . . ¡ESTO ES DE MLP FIM GENTE, QUE MAS SE PODRIA DESEAR! ¡Comedia y Especie poni! repito. . . ¡Comedia y Especie poni!**_

_**/OOOOOHHH/**_

_**-"OOOHHH" Ya captaron. . . bueno pues ahora no tienen escusa para perderse el estreno, esta próxima semana en FFN, y disfrutar de los nuevos "Cuatro" capítulos que tendrá esta tercera temporada, durante el mes de Junio**_

**¿ALGO MÁS?**

_**-OH, SI. . . PREPARENSE PARA VOLVER A VER SUS SEGMENTOS FAVORITOS COMO. . .**_

_**[**_**LOS ROMANTICOS**_**]**_

_**[**_**LOS CROSSOVER**_**]**_

_**[LOS QUE PARECEN ANIME]**_

_**[LOS DE AVENTURA]**_

_**Y EL MISMISIMO:**_

_**[EL PARRAFO DE LA SEMANA]**_

_**-Así que ya saben. . . este mes no se pierdan la sopa. . . soy Corcel Escudo, nos veremos**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**LA SOPA**_


	10. Chapter 10

**¿ESTAS LISTO?**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . . **

**¿LO ESTAS AHORA?**

**/AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA/**

En un lugar completemente oscuro, Chico escudo se prepara para salira escena. Parece estar calmado. . . ¿o quien sabe?, pues esta muy oscuro y no se ve ni %$##

C-E: MMMMMMMMMFMFFFFFFHHHHHHH. . . ..FFZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. . .

Su respiracion es calmadoa y consisa, definitivamente se esta preparando, para lo que sere un gran regreso de temporada. la meditacion y consentracion son importantes para cualquier hombre, mujer o niño brony. . . . Uno Debe estar al cien tanto en corazon y cerebro para lograr su objetivo.

C-E: MMMMMMMMMFMFFFFFFHHHHHHH. . . ..FFZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. . .

Debe de estar haciendo contacto con su alma en definitiva.

C-E: MMMMMMMMMFMFFFFFFHHHHHHH. . . ..FFZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. . .

Oh dios mio debe de estar en un super estado Sen ahora mismo si nada le esta molestando. . . Encendamos las luces para ver lo mejor. . . a la una. . . a las dos. . . .cielos esto es exitante. . . .a las. . . !tres!

"CLICK"

_Se ve al anfitrion dormido en una silla. Pero al encender la luz, el anfitrion se despierta super exaltado._

C-E: (¡O-O!) HOOOOLLLYYYYY $%&$#. . . !AAAAAH! (se cae de la silla, pero para atras) !AAAUUCHH!

**/AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA/**

aaaaawww. . . . creo que mejor nos vamos, apagen las luzes.

"CLICK"

!CORRAN, CORRAN, CORRAN!

_Todo el mundo sale despaborido y se marchan por el pasillo._

**_. . . . . . . . .._**

**My Little Soup**

**.**

**cuatro nuevos capitulos**

**.**

**misma risa y divercion**

**.**

**No te pierdas el estreno este miercoles 5 de junio**

**. . . . . . . .**

_todos seguian corriendo despavoridos por las esclaras del edificio, pero pornto se escucho un fuerte eco._

C-E: !QUIEN DIABLOS FUE!

**_/jijijijijijijijijijijijij/_**


	11. Chapter 11

Recuerdo, de una primera temporada.

* * *

><p>Era el inicio del día, la jornada pronto iniciaría para el anfitrión del programa humorístico más genial de todos. A causa de una llovizna nocturna, a una agradable consecuencia, el estacionamiento poseía un refrescante ambiente frio (no tiene precio si estas en verano) y el aroma a humedad de la madrugada limpiaba los pulmones de manera agradable.<p>

Justamente el anfitrión se encontraba llegando al lugar, estacionando su auto y poniéndole el seguro. Empezó avanzar por el lugar, hasta que alguien intervino en su camino.

-¡C-E!

-¿HMM?

Al darse la media vuelta el humano se encontró con nada más y menos con su imitación poni, ese era el Caballo-escudo quien se aproximaba.

-JEEY. . .¿que pasa?

-¡amigo!

Ambos se encuentran y se dan respectivamente una extremidad cómo saludo.

-oye, quería preguntarte algo

-que pasa, mi pequeño poni amigo

-¿no sabrás que pasa con el chico de las donas?

-(O.O!) ¿el chico de las donas?

-si, los de seguridad te vieron ayer con el. . .pero. . . no sabes que pasa, no vino hoy

-bueno. . .no lo se. . .de hecho ayer vino a mi muy alarmado

-alarmado ¿cómo?

-como cuando tomas muchas tazas de café. . . Pero la verdad, no le puse atención, me preocupaba más que ensuciara mi auto con sus cascos, así que solo escuchaba pero sus palabras salían justo al entrar por mis odios

-pero entonces. . . acaso. . .tu. . . ¿sabes donde esta?

-lo deje en su casa, ¿Qué no le han llamado?

-si de echo si. . . pero no para hablar con el

-espera. . .¿cómo?

-sí, queríamos decirte algunos cambios de hoy, pero al parecer (el poni lleva su casco a uno de sus bolsillos y de este saca un teléfono humano) –dejaste esto ayer, aquí amigo

-¡OOOH CIERTO, POR ESO NO LO ENCONTRABA!. . .(extendió su mano y tomo su pertenencia tecnológica) -¿bien, gracias pensé que lo perdí anoche?

-de nada, pero bueno, cómo te vieron ayer con el chico de las donas, intentamos hablarle a él para que te dijera a ti, sobre lo de hoy

-y bueno. . .¿cuales cambios se harán ahora? De los que tanto querías hablarme

-OH, CIERTO. . . recuerdas que nuestras invitadas nos dijeron que "era poco probable que vinieran al show, por culpa de sus trabajos bastante demandantes". . .

-(¡o _ o!). . .ah. . .si

-¡¿Pues que crees?! Al parecer nuestras invitadas encontraron a alguien que las cubriera para ese día con sus respectivos trabajos. . . así que hoy podremos iniciar con los ensayos y practicas del programa para el día del estreno del tercer capitulo

-(O_O). . . . . . . . . . . .

-ah. . . ¿chico escudo? Te encuentras. . .

-(O-O). . . . .

El humano se quedó completamente mudo, no decía nada, solo estaba ahí parado, como si el resto del mundo hubiera desaparecido, y mientras su amigo poni intentaba llamar su atención, él solo podía escuchar cosas de su cabeza, cosas que le traían recuerdos, mucho miedo, en verdad mucho miedo y por alguna razón, también traía a la mente el recuerdo un acorde profundo de violín a su cabeza.

_*FUISTE TU, FUISTE TUUUUUUUUU*_

_*ERA SOLO UN CHISTE. . . ¡ERA SOLO UN CHISTE, POR FAVOR!*_

_*MIRAME A LOS OJOS, MIRAME, MIRAAAMEEEEEEEEE*_

_*NO, NO, NOOOOOOO*_

_*QUE ME MIRES*_

_*¡HYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH H!*_

-¡Amigo!

-(¡O.O!) ¡AH, que, que. . .que. . .eh. . .ah, ¿eh?!

El humano fue sacado de sus recuerdos de la primera temporada y traído de vuelta al mundo del ahora, pero a causa de su repentino despertar, su amigo poni le vio bastante extrañado por la repentina ausencia mental que había sufrido el humano.

-oye, ¿te encuentras. . .

No pudo terminar pues el sonido de otro auto a lo lejos llamó toda la atención del corcel, este miro en aquella dirección, pero pronto regreso sobre el chico humano. Pero justo al momento en que giro la cabeza, se encontró con la Nada.

-¿chico escudo?

En el momento de pronunciar su nombre, se escucho el rugir del motor, el auto del muchacho humano despego a increíble velocidad. El poni solo vio cómo el humano abandonaba el lugar en su vehículo móvil de manera poco ortodoxa.

-¡CHICO-ESCUDO!

Fue tarde para el poni, pues el humano ya había salido a la calle y tomado rumbo al sudoeste.

-¡OYE, OYE. . . .ESPERA!. . . . ¿A dónde vas?. . . ¡chico!

Ya que mas daba, se había marchado.

-ahora. . . que hago

**(continuara en el próximo capitulo de la sopa)**


	12. Chapter 12

(tema musical, de la sopa)

El espacio era totalmente y enserio, si era absolutamente blanco. De pronto entra Chico/Escudo en escena desde un extremo. Este entra rápido y se derrapa por el suelo, hasta que al fin queda a la mitad de la toma.

-¡JEEY!

**_/YEEEEEEEEYY/_**

-¡AQUÍ CHICO ESCUDO CON NOTICIAS!. . .(o-o) un tanto tristes

Da un paso al frente para hablarles más de cerca a todos.

-El final de temporada de MLS esta próximo en sus protectores de pantalla, damas y caballeros

Se aleja con un paso para atrás.

-En el capítulo final, nos veremos todos en la mismísima y Gloriosa ciudad de Canterlot, dentro de poco nos presentaremos en los mismísimos jardines del castillo así que no olviden comprar sus boletos de tren, una vez en canterlot ir a las taquillas de venta y preguntar por los pases del show. . . nos presentaremos solo una noche en esta maravillosa ciudad para nuestro final de temporada

El anfitrión retrocede unos varios pasos para atrás. Alza una mano y se lleva la otra a la boca. En poco un fuerte resoplido sale de los labios del humano. A tan solo unos pocos segundos de haber silbado, un taxi llegó de la nada y se detuvo justo en frente del humano. C-E abre la puerta, pero antes de irse se alza un poco de puntitas, para poder hablar sin que el auto le estorbe.

-así que ya saben, no tienen derecho a perderse el último capítulo de la Sopa, esperamos contar con su presencia. Para comentarios o dudas, opiniones, o algo que quieran decir al respecto, hagan clic en el cuadro de texto aquí abajo. . .bueno hasta entonces, nos veremos en Canterlot

El anfitrión al fin sube al taxi y cierra la puerta al estar a bordo. El automóvil entonces enciende motores y en poco sale disparado, dejando detrás de él solo un rastro de humo negro que salía del escape.

**No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de**

**SOPA**


End file.
